pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sexy Farmer
Lanterna & Tribus Request Hi, i need a Lanterna & Tribus frog to complete my award. If, there is anything i can trade, will gladly do so.TeNsHln 17:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC)TeNsHln﻿ ﻿ More than 1 nursery? Good day! just wanted to ask if it is possible to have more than 1 nursery. If so, how do I set it up? Thanks Frogs For FREE! (FFF) Edit if you need a frog just ask! From Anura to a Glass Chroma Veru or whether it be a Lanterna or Glacio, I am the guy to ask. So please, just add me to your friends list, I will add you to mine and we can settle a trade. When you ask me for a frog, give me the species name, the middle name and first, and I will get it to you ASAP! I am a partner with Lanthimus on this. I gave him 3 Glass Chroma Verus* for just two simple frogs. You can check that out by searching that name. Then you look at the contents and my "article" is the one that is: A. the longest name B. has my +Plus account name (blobdog5000) C. Is requesting to trade with 3 Glass Chroma Verus. Don't be shy to ask. I DO HAVE LANTERNA AND GLACIO FOR YOU HOLIDAY FOLK! Edit Which reminds me. This is 1 week celebration which means I will be handing out Lanternas for the Halloween spirit. Any color. They are going fast so please hurry and call (777)-777-7777. I will be handing them out through November 5th. I only have (30). Every time I give one away, the number goes down. (limited supply). Also, If you are having trouble, just let me know. Also, I have a very good way of getting to very high levels and gaining money from it. I used this so it is legit. I will tell you ONLY!, if you under level 10. I would say by the time you are level 10, you should know what you are doing. (levels that can qualify: 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1) But level 10s and up, I have something special for you guys. You guys have the power to ask me for Verus and Magus'. Don't worry, I was not about to exclude you guys. Thanks for reading this entire section! Blobdog5000 23:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC)blobdog5000 Welcome! (Complete) Congratulations on starting Pocket Frogs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey :) (Complete) Hey There Great little wiki youv'e started up here. Im an experience editor on the English Wikipedia under the name Ismashed Please let me know if there are any articles that nead creating or improving im a huge fan of the game and will hopefully be here to stay :) Samka 20:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks and I hope I did things right - totally unfamiliar with this format (for one thing, I can't figure out how to properly sign edits...). I've been using this Wiki so much over the past few weeks of game-play, and definitely want to help out where I can :D -- penemuel I was playing with the Anura values, to see if there was any clear pattern. I clustered by both base and highlight color, and can't see anything obvious (see image) If this might be of wider interest, wasn't sure where to put it.. Nordic Labrador 17:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Breed Pattern template (Complete) It looks great! Looks like it has all the vital information and will remain consistant. Just seen on touch arcade and also from nimblebits twitter they are making a frogedex which will list all the frogs availiable in game, which should help us! Touch Arcade Article I also made a wikipedia page for Pocket Frogs which has an external link to this wiki, so it hopefully should get us noticed more Wikipedia Page Samka 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kudos! (Complete) Great idea having this wiki. Hopefully it'll grow in popularity over time! I'll do my best to contribute. - Ahmaz Calculating Max Value (Complete) Farmer, Looking to help. Do you know if anyone has cracked the code on how the max value for a particular frog is calculated? Not sure who asked this question originally, but I'm interested in this, too. I've started working on it. The first step is to gather as much information about every species of frog possible. I think this would mean writing down the species, max value, and growth time for every frog you find. Is there somewhere we can collect this information so that I can analyze it and try to crack the code? - Fizzisist 22:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been doing the same thing. I "borrowed" it from someone one the forums at nimblebit. Whoever it was had a google docs spreadsheet for every type. I'll see if I can find the link for it. I've been working on getting all the anura types and see if I can come up with something from that. So if you have the max value of any of those, you can leave it on my talk page. I'll list the ones I need. Bluemilkman 03:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluemilkman, Sexy Farmer just sent me a link to a great google spreadsheet for this. It might not be as complete as the one you have, though. Send me the link on my talk page or here, please! We should work together on this. - Fizzisist 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll fill in the blanks if/when I get added to be able to edit it. That'll probably be faster. Then I'll for sure work with you on it. Bluemilkman 03:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, for now could you post a link to your document, just so I can see if I'm wasting time filling in stuff in this spreadsheet that you already have? Thanks. - Fizzisist 14:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Already filled in all the ones I have for Anura breed. I'll fill in the rest after I get out of class today. Bluemilkman 15:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to help you guys with this. I've requested access to that google doc. If you add me to the edit list I'll input any max values I have too. Thanks! Kelsa.Delphi 17:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) HAha! I got into the spreadsheet and am adding things now. All my frogs, and all my friend's frogs and all my catalog frogs. :D Kelsa.Delphi 21:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting different values for some of them. So I don't know if what you breed them with affects what the max price is or not. I'm going to do a little more tinkering with breeding and I'll see if I can figure this out. And we should probably move this conversation somewhere where more people will find it. Bluemilkman 21:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Thanks everyone for contributing to the spreadsheet. The Anura page is almost complete! Lets keep at it. Maybe when it's filled in completely a pattern will emerge... - Fizzisist 22:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluemilkman, I've only seen one with a value different then what I have... possibly it was a typo. I think if you see a value in the sheet different than what you have in your game, change it; but notate at the side or bottom that the value was inconsistent. That will also give us all more data if there is some other breeding factors which effect price. Kelsa.Delphi 23:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have moved the discussion: Calculating Max Value to this forum. The spreadsheet is open to use and edit for anyone who knows the address to it. If you are still having problems accessing it, please use link included on the spreadsheet to request access and I will add you. Sexy Farmer 03:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Glass Frogs (Complete) So Glass is special "mutant" color... we should have a list of combinations proven to result in glass frogs, since it is so rare. I'm dumb and didn't note the breeds I've seen produce glass previously... but I'm going to from now on. As soon as I actually have some data I'll add the page; unless one of you already have some. Kelsa.Delphi 17:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) So I found one combination again and created the page:Glass We should add combinations as they are found. Also feel free to edit the into I just threw it together while also trying to work; so I suspect it is subpar. Kelsa.Delphi 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Scammer (Complete) Somebody has posted a cheat / scam on the Glass Frogs page in the comments, maybe it should be removed as it isn't fair to the devs on the slim chance it is real and not a scam. -- UnicornMoon 08:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots (Complete) Hey. I've never done this before so sorry for any noob mistakes. I realise my photos are huge, for instance but my regular desktop has crashed (can't sync! oh dear) and this laptop is incredibly basic. But I look forward to helping where I can. Arjay74 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a similar problem, I've tried uploading different sizes, tried both thumbnail and regular, but can't seem to get my photos to upload like the rest of them on the page. Are there instructions on uploading photos? (Just FYI - I took a screen shot of the Froggydex, opened it in Paint to cut out the different frogs, saved them seperately, and tried to upload, the pixel size was ~120x115, around the same as the others on the page). Thanks! Mlski5735 14:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about the habitat backgrounds? If so, take a screen shot and upload that. Then use the insert the picture button and choose "Thumbnail" and 50px. Sexy Farmer 03:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I had some difficulty with this as well for some reason. I found it easier to first add it using the graphical interface, then click "Source" and edit it to match the others exactly. Jaredfernandez 22:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments on Breeds page (Complete) Hey Farmer, how come the breeds page doesn't have a talk page? The comments are getting a little out of hand. Maybe we could transfer a lot of those conversations to a talk page somehow. - Fizzisist 08:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Type in "Talk:Breeds" it will take you to it. Sexy Farmer 15:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, thanks! Fizzisist 20:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It is probably best to make a forum instead though, as the talk page is only accessible if you actually type in talk:breeds each time. This means only people who know about the talk page will be the only people to use it unless you make a new forum for it. Sexy Farmer 03:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it because the talk page is somehow disabled? It shows up as a tab in the top right corner for some of the other pages... - Fizzisist 23:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The best place to have a discussion is in the forums which are already available to use. This centralises all the discussions and makes them easy to find, rather than segmenting discussions all over the wiki and making people waste time looking for discussions to respond to. The only pages that have the discussion tab are the front page, community channel and the forums. If you like, you can put a link to the relevant forum in the corresponding wiki page. Sexy Farmer 08:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page (Complete) I agree. So much comments going on, we need somewhere for people to talk. I think Chroma has 3 pages of comments - Timmy The best place to have a discussion is in the forums which are already available to use. This centralises all the discussions and makes them easy to find, rather than segmenting discussions all over the wiki and making people waste time looking for discussions to respond to. The only pages that have the discussion tab are the front page, community channel and the forums. If you like, you can put a link to the relevant forum in the corresponding wiki page. Sexy Farmer 08:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How about adding a comment like 'Request a "" frog on the Wikia forum. Please don't make requests on this page" and have a link to the relevant forum (Chroma, Glass etc) for each relevant page (Chroma, Glass etc) Tim Morris 08:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) That way people know not to comment there and are directed to ask on the forum. good idea. Sexy Farmer 08:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Pages/Comments that Promote Circumvention of Pocket Frogs (Complete) Definite yes. I don't agree with cheating, or encouraging cheating. Tim Morris 08:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if I see any pages or parts of articles cropping up I will edit them out, and I will report any comments I find to you or somebody else that can help. You'd have to let me know who else is capable though, because so far I only know that you can do that. -- UnicornMoon 08:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am the only one approved to delete comments Sexy Farmer 09:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Found another page that needs deleting for this reason. "Hints, tips and strategy" Or I guess we can erase the cheating part and leave the page for genuine strategy tips. -- UnicornMoon 13:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've already actioned the page for deletion. Ahmaz 14:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree. We should keep this wiki wholesome. Kelsa.Delphi 15:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I Concur Lanthimus 05:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lanterna and Glacio (Complete) I could be wrong, but I have a suspicion that these two breeds are seasonal and can only be obtained by changing the time and date on your iPod. Lanterns possibly Halloween and Glacio Christmas? On the Touch Arcade thread one of the developers did mention that there would be some surprises to open up during the holidays, If this is the case perhaps these two breeds should be deleted from the wiki for now, as it ties in with the Circumvention issue you brought up before. If you would like to remove this message also after reading it please do. -- UnicornMoon 09:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is okay to say these breeds are only available during seasonal periods if that is the case. The tribus was only available during the first week of Pocket Frogs release as a mailbox delivery from Nimblebit over the net and not available any other way. Maybe these other breeds can only be activated at specific times over the internet by the devs? In that case it would be okay to keep them listed. An explanation about them like this would be good rather than having unknown breeds listed with no reference. Sexy Farmer 10:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :That makes sense. If it was available just through time shifting I suppose people would have it by now. -- UnicornMoon 11:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I hadn't thought about this but it seems like a strong possibility. I don't think they should be deleted though, perhaps a comment on both their pages that says they are 'Currently unavailable'? Tim Morris 11:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC). : :Great idea to say currently unavailable or TBA etc. Sexy Farmer 07:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Somebody just posted these on the Toucharcade thread, he was wondering where to find these patterns. The first one we already know, but is that Lanterna and Glacio? Where did he get these? O_o :The developer replied to the thread, and he was a little upset the surprise was ruined. So I have removed these for now, if you want them back again just tell me. -- UnicornMoon 13:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Unicorn, can you please provide a link to where the developers commented about the unknown breed patterns and what they actually said? I have been in contact with Nimblebit and they did not indicate to me about removing the names of the patterns from our wiki. They did say the patterns would make an appearance in the game at a future date. Sexy Farmer 05:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi I didn't mean they wanted you to remove the names from here, I was just removing something myself that seems to be a touchy subject. I will explain it all in this post. First of all this is the post from Toucharcade which indicated to me that the frogs come from holiday seasons, I am even more convinced of this after seeing the thumbnails of the missing patterns which can be seen in one of my previous edits of this page. They both had strong holiday themes. :http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=1305483&postcount=378 This post here is one of the developers quoting another user. Originally the user's post had the thumbnails in them which I mentioned before, but the images were since edited out by an admin. The developer seemed very upset that a spoiler containing the images was leaked, which is why I removed the thumbnails from here out of respect because it was not my intention to cause any upset. :http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=1339383&postcount=1808 -- UnicornMoon 07:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Frog Requests forum (Complete) It had to be done! Now to get people to actually use it... We should try to advertise it as much as possible. Also, is there a way you can delete the frog requests from the comments? - Fizzisist 06:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I can delete comments, but wikia prefers that we archive comments, rather than deleting them, unless the comments are in violation of website policies or guidelines. Sexy Farmer 08:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) In this case, could we make more visible the warning stating that frog requests should be made in the forum ? With a colored template by example (if that's in compliance with wikia guidelines, of course). Even further, as most of the requests are made in the Glass and Chroma Comment sections, couldn't we deactivate the comments for a little while for these two pages, and reroute the users to the forum section ? ZhaDhum 09:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem with PFW Catalogue spreadsheet (Complete) Hello! Thank you so much for the work it must have taken to create this beautiful spreadsheet! I'm kind of new to spreadsheets and may have done something wrong, but: I put all the frogs in my catalog into the PFW spreadsheet -- 50 of them :-) But the spreadsheet tells me that 42 of them are redundant ("True") and can be safely deleted from the catalog. For example, I was told I could safely delete the only two green-colored frogs I had. Can this be correct? I did a manual check for redundancy and found only 18 frogs whose characteristics were comletely contained in the other frogs in my catalog. I might add that I used the drop-down lists to enter the frogs, so maybe we can eliminate typos as the problem. If you could suggest what I may have done wrong, I would really appreciate it. Thanks in advance ! BTW, where should I have posted this? seabrooks68@gmail.com Seabrooks 04:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The spreadsheet tells you when you have all three attributes of that frog duplicated in the catalogue, hence the two green colours being marked as redundant. If you delete one of the redundant ones first and wait a second, the other green frog will no longer be marked as redundant. Sexy Farmer 04:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OOOOHHH! Now I'm beginning to understand. Thanks very much! Seabrooks 06:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Move (Complete) I was linking the level page patterns to their respective category pages, and I could figure out why the, yet unreleased, Lanterna page kept coming up red. Cateory:Lanterna needs to be moved to Category:Lanterna. It's missing the g. Thanks. Bluemilkman 02:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Done Sexy Farmer 02:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Glass and Cesti both need moved to category pages as well, they're messing up the patterns category list. Bluemilkman 02:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and Chroma. Sorry, I'm a little OCD. Bluemilkman 02:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and delete Nimbilis since we already have a category for that. Bluemilkman 02:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) They are right, categories are linking and navigational tools to be placed at the bottom of pages. There should not be new content in the actual category:page. It is probably best if all the infoboxes we have in the category pages are moved to real pages and keep the category links so that people can navigate to other frogs in that category/pattern. Also category pages do not show up as individual pages in the wiki statistics and page management so it is best if we had real pages for these items like the chroma, glass, cesti and nimbilis. It know it is different to what we started doing, but it will make the wiki better. Sexy Farmer 03:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a better idea, too. I was just going with the flow, haha. Bluemilkman 03:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'm glad this is happening. I'll make a few pattern pages. - Fizzisist 05:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Access to Species Value Database (Complete) Hey, I'm not sure how to ask for access to edit the google spreadsheet thingy. I have info to fill in some of the blanks. XP Also, is there some sort of chat room/irc where we can communicate with other contributors real-time? The wikia talk pages are kind of insufficient and random. Nogginbash 04:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC On the top right of the spreadsheet there is a hyperlink to request access, click on that and then I can add you. The google spreadsheet also has an inbuilt chat on there that we use, but if you are talking about making one for this website - I don't know how to do that. I have seen other wikis with one though, so if you can make one I can add the link to it on this wiki. Sexy Farmer 04:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I clicked on that and asked to share with myself a few hours ago. I wasn't sure if that's what it meant to ask for access. o_o okay. I'll just wait then. Nogginbash 04:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Added! Sexy Farmer 04:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Something I've discovered (Complete) While breeding a bunch of frogs, I noticed that I had some frogs I had not previously seen showing up in my Froggy Dex, before they had hatched. If you are trying to breed for a specific type, that you have not owned previously, it will show up in your froggy dex as "owned" (with the check mark) as soon as you make an egg of that type. This seems to be a very useful hint, especially for the breeds that take long times to grow/hatch, so I feel like it should be on the site somewhere, but I'm not sure where it should go? JsXtm 17:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that this morning too! I think maybe it makes sense to add it into the article page for the froggydex? Chromae 16:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC). Wherever you think it is appropriate to put it. Sexy Farmer 10:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Gifts (Complete) Hi, I just read a hint on getting mor gifts (don't know where!). That guy said if you find a gift hop twelve (or so) pads north then again south and there will be another gift. I discovered that if you stick around (hop around that spot) long enough the will spawn another gift... Hope that helps Zenzi73 Sorry for posting the unreleased content (Complete) I'm not aware of my behavior would make the designer unhappy...... I'm so sorry about that. Please tell him my apology if you can. That will never happen again. Thanks. Thanks cool, someone posted pics for those species on Touch Arcade and Nimblebit was unhappy about it. I will be happy for you to post the pics when they are released! Sexy Farmer 08:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom? (Complete) hi sexy just wanted to say what a wonderful site this is...Ive spent many an hour pouring over the different pages and have learned so much here....I think I remember someone mentioning a chatroom for pocket frogs chat?...wondering if there has been one made?..I may be able to put one together if you are interested...just let me know and Ill start looking into it..thanks for all the work bringing us pocket froggers together.Ibwyldone 21:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been aware of one being made as yet. If you make one, please send me the link, so that I can put the link on here! Sexy Farmer 08:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hello (Complete) Thanks for the welcome =) In case you are interrested in the Lanterna pattern to see, i have met one in a player s frog habitats, his name is Zincous I also added you to my friends i hope you dont mind =) Hacked Frogs As the Lanterna and Glacia Frogs are not supposed to be released yet, should we remove any images of them that crop up on the wiki until they are officially released? Such as the picture of the Lanterna Award on the Awards page? -- UnicornMoon 23:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well the Lanterna are officially out at last, but my question still stands. What should we do if images of the Glacio start turning up? -- UnicornMoon 19:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Delete Glacio if they show up Sexy Farmer 08:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Delete Page? (Complete) Hi! Thanks for your message. I tried creating a new forum called Scenery Requests and accidentally added 2 pages which I now can't delete: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Test http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Trade_for_Giant_Dew_Leaf Is there any way to remove the 2 aforementioned pages? Thanks! Sharlatan 03:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hi thanks for your respond and yes i think you can help me i need a glass chroma anura as of right now but that will change over time or a tangelo aurum lanterna. it would be very much appriceated and if needed i hav tribus frogs ready to go :) BleaIchigo 01:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Contributions (Complete) I am still bumbling around here but hope my contributions will be welcomed. I made several additions of glass and chroma breeding combinations that I recently discovered. I did so without realizing I wasn't logged on. Actually I made them without realizing I should first make a logon. So the anonymous contributions to the Glass and Chroma pages tonight can be attributed to me. Terraxa 02:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Terraxa Uncertain8 has added you as a neighbor. This is new to me (talk pages/blogs/etc.) and I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. Uncertain8 (Complete) Uncertain 8 again. Not sure if I sent earlier message correctly. I"m level 12 but still no chrome or glass. Of course I want one! Also want the jack o'lantern. Just sent you one of my level 12 as a good will. Uncertain8 Hi, Sexy Farmer! Just joined the Wiki. I'm level 18 and have completed all of the awards but the Lanterna, and done all of the breeding myself. (I don't like to shortcut the awards by getting the frogs premade.) Anyway, my entire purpose of writing was just to introduce myself and to thank you for setting up the Wiki. It has been very useful to me. I'll make every effort to contribute and/or correct any information that I can. :) Dougbiss 12:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Doug, nice to meet you Sexy Farmer 08:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the wiki - it's been very helpful since I started playing the game. I hope to be able to add some helpful content as I muddle through. Teel63 04:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Plus+ Id same as forum ID I'm nearing level 18 now and since there are no New additions I'm just making as many as I can And getting my awards. I'm looking for a Tribus I'll trade Anything. - zebrasaurio You're welcome Sexy Farmer 08:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Pocket Frogs Species Values Catalogue Hi Sexy Farmer! How do i go about contributing to the catalogue? Right now, even though i joined, it appears uneditable. Update: i read the earlier posts about clicking on a link for access. There is only one link on my page and it is on line2 of the "Notes" tab and it is greyed out. When i manually type in the URL it takes me to the PF wiki home screen. What am i missing? Psoftgirl 14:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I just added alot of people tonight, is it working for you now? Sexy Farmer 08:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello thanks for your message......I'm looking for any chroma and any folium anura.....and i'm new to wiki and the way it works......I'am trying to find my way here.....and most of the time i'm lost. frauantje66 Hi Sexy Farmer! I too would like too contribute to the species value database in some way. I cannot figure out howto add; looks like you have to do something to my account? Please let me know if I can add directly, or if there is a page I can post values that you can then insert into the Species Value tables. As a good faith offering, I have a max value for the "Tangelo Carota Adamantis" of 149. As my name says, I like orange ones! which is the correct area to find folks who need frogs Hi, there appears to be a few places for people to post if they need frogs. Can we put on the welcome screen which is the currently preferred one? I know I'd rather give a frog away after getting my award rather than selling it (if I have stamps!!) Thanks, Nalo need a tribal frog... sn (APitre3008) Visit me.. add me hello im level 10 looking for glacio or other frogs.... you can also visit my site as well http://frogtalk.weebly.com/index.html my username is : 'scorpio0000 ' Can I get a Glacio in trade, perhaps for a good decoration (+36) or a level 9 frog (i'm lvl 9)? id = theinkmaster. Thanks. Lil' help Hello there, I started playing PF's 4 days ago and im addicted already :D. I was wondering if you could give me some tips on leveling up. I'm level 8,5 now and running out of stamps and coins. Also i have trouble finding the legendary frogs :D. Greetings, Robin No Signature Left on Talk Page If someone leaves you a message on your talk page, and they don't leave a signature, is there any way to know who left the message and when they left it? Why is there no "history" button like most article pages? -- FrogItUp (Talk) 03:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There's a history at the top of the page, if you look you can see who left it. Bluemilkman 03:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Glacio May I ask for a glacio breed on, my plus+ username:michael06012000 Looking for images Is there images of all of the frogs somewhere on the internet? I am new to this and don't really know which one is which yet and having a pic would help out alot. Thanksjulep5307 22:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins I realize you probably don't have a lot of time to keep up with this site. I'm volunteering to help admin the site, keep up with deletes, updates and such, if you want my help. Bluemilkman 03:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Question? First off, thank you for this wiki. I find it amazingly useful quite often. I wanted to know if you wanted value/speed/stamina charts on all of the page (similar to the Crustalli and Marmorea pages), or if you want them on a separate page. Thank you: ) Lunallovegood 01:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Lunallovegood Lanterna/Glacio Hey - thanks for the welcome! I only need a tribus, lanterna, and glacio. I have pretty much all frogs up to level 18. My plus id is altopol. Anything you can send would be appreciated! Will be happy to trade. PFW Catalogue Manager Hi! I've tried the PFW Catalogue Manager and really like it. However I had som troubles adding my Nimbilis frogs. It seems there is a typo on the Calculator-page, cell H25, where Nimbilis is spelled with to l's. Correcting this solved my problem. Can You update the spreadsheet so other users won't have to figure this out as well. Thank You! Lilitoe 10:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC)lilitoe